Cosmic
by Hatta666
Summary: space and time traveller


Awake from her sleep and seated herself as she looked at a group of people running around screaming happily and laughing. They are really amusing to watch. Lightning gaze at the black haired guy thinking he must be playing with his two kids, his son and his daughter as she heard them called him dad. they are running and chasing with each other. The man occasionally looked at Lightning made Lightning overwhelmed and a little bit proud of herself for the good looking attractive guy seems aware of her present sitting far away from them on the picnic mat under the tree with picnic basket beside her. Of course Lightning is aware of her own beauty that made most of every men eyes usually followed her every moved which eventhough she also aware of her intimidating aura, she just that beautiful, smart and dangerous.

The day is beautiful, the sky is blue, the grass is green but what so intriguing her the most is that, these three people which running around, so carefree with genuine smile plastered on their face calming her.

She just sit there feeling so incredibly happy seeing those people. She keep her gaze on them because even by just looking at them, they're warming her heart. Her thought of them that, they are so lucky having that awesome life. To think back that she never have had that kind of beautiful life. She was a savior, was a soldier, was a Goddess, was a warrior. She called by the deities for the reason to fight for the deities to protect the human kind and most important things people that she cared and loved.

These kids are so lucky to have their father playing with them without tired and look so happy while the guy is also the luckiest one that have his children chasing and playing with him happily. Lightning thought that the mother of the children would be the most luckiest woman in the world to have such a nice wonderful husband and such a lovely beautiful kids. Lightning feeling the surge of envied grew inside her towards the lucky woman, She wish to have her life, she must be so incredibly beautiful judging by how incredibly adorable the kids are combine with her husband gene. She smiling to herself as she amuse at her own thought.

Lightning keep on looking at them lovingly but never stop wondering where are their mother? She keep thinking, maybe she is not here maybe at home, but then why she need to be at home and missing this all beautiful moment, she shrugged that thought that don't made sense or could he be a divorcee which Lightning hated that idea at all.

Suddenly the girl is calling " mom! come and join us playing " made her awake from her trance.

Without looking at the girl and because she was too occupied wondering who their mother is, she immediately looked everywhere searching for any women wondering how beautiful she is, how cool and smart she is to have such an awesome children or how dangerously seductive she is to made her dangerously hot and attractive husband to fall for her, wondering how they started seeing each other, what are their story.

"mom!" the little girl is calling her again and this time running as Lightning return her gazed to the girl, she's not just running to anywhere but to her. Lightning looked at the little girl amazed, She is now running faster towards her at her. As she getting closer and closer Lightning couldn't stop thinking, that little girl is indeed beautiful, she got dark rose hair, fair skin and her piercing beautiful blue eyes like a wonderful blue sky, she looked so strong and healthy for such a little girl like her. Lightning just froze as she is getting closer and cannot think of anything other than wondering why is she running towards her.

She reached her eventually, Lightning cannot process the scene and blocking the voice of the girl because she's in deep thought wondering what happened. The poor girl keep pulling her to join them. She just sit there in silent wondering if the girl mistaken her with her mother.

"Noctis!" some blonde called to the black haired male as he ran to him.

so his name is Noctis, sounds familier. The thought lingering in Lightning mind.

"Light" she heard him calling softly that she unaware that Noctis was already close and lightly touch her shoulder which made her little heart jump a bit but remain her cool face. As she looked further the boy which she believe as his son was standing not far behind the man. The boy got astonishing dark blue eyes, he looked sad and crumble and content fear in his eyes, he got very dark blue haired just like his father. The man touched Lightning forehead tracing if she still got fever. If that hand could have belong to anyone else, it must be already broke, but this man touched her gently, it is soothing and calming so she let him did whatever he needs. She looked at him and her blue azure eyes met with his cobalt blue eyes and they drown into each other.

"Noctis, what happened?" the blondie from earlier asking, snapping the both of them from their trance.

"i don't know Prompto. She got fever as her arrival from Dissidia. The kids want to go picnic just around the palace garden but as i asked her to just have some rest in the palace and let me handle the kids, she refused to stay in and went to joined us for picnic here. she was fine before, we're laughing, talking and eating, then the kids asked to played with them, since Lightning still look so tired and sick, so i asked her to just watch and rest, then she fell asleep but then when the kids spotted her was awake again they eagerly want her to join us but as Athena called her, she didn't responded as she supposed to other then just staring. I got worried for her and for the kids, this is not easy for the kids, this usually scared them and the heart broken moment either seeing their loving mother which always full of life got occasionally shutdown and didn't recognized them after returned from every cycle. So i immediately ran to her just checked on her condition" Noctis explained.

"Maybe her body still in shocked after her returned from Dissidia and too tired , maybe this time in that cycle the fight is getting harder" Prompto tried to made sense.

"Maybe she should stop from being the guardian of the crystal, just focus on our family specially our children" Noctis said sadly.

"The deities should stop calling for her aid, i can take her place if they wanted to, i just don't understand why they refused eventhough i'm stronger than her, at least that what i think" Noctis added to his fact in frustration.

"hang in there buddy, she just the favorite of the deities. We will think of anything to help you and your wife through this, we're immortal after all, besides you have help me and Lunafreya through our tough moment, sure we will help you with my life Noctis" Prompto said to him as someone put her arm around Prompto waist and kissed his cheek cheekily.

Noctis looked to his friends and smiled at Prompto as he reminiscing their past. Noctis with his friends have done everything in their power to save Lunafreya. Noctis was actually happy for a fact that he experiance incredibly awesome journey and advanture while practicing his power. He got lucky that the war were broke and save him from marrying Lunafreya by force which he never love, where actually happened to be Prompto actual girlfriend and they are in secret relationship for so long. Noctis managed to defeat their enemy from Tenebrea which cause by the jealous princess named Stella and her greedy father who tried to steal the crystal from Lucis Kingdom, while Prompto managed to save Lunafreya from Stella who torture her brutally, when Prompto arrived to purposely save Luna, she was badly injured and Stella escaped him.

After achieving the victory and peace, Prompto and Lunafreya bravely announced their secret relationship to public and surprisingly was cheered and supported by the people of Altisa, Lunafreya birth land. From that on Prompto and Lunafreya was so into each other so that they're happily married and now they got four happy kids.

*v*

"Don't worry, lets take Lightning inside first, she needs her rest maybe some sleep" Lunafreya suggesting while already walked close to Lightning. Waking Noctis up from his sweet memories.

"It's okay Luna, i'll carry Lightning by myself. Just help me walked the kids inside". Noctis said as he already put Lightning into his arms and brought her inside the palace. Followed by Prompto and his wife Lunafreya with the kids.

Meanwhile, Lightning is processing inside her head. So i am still the Warrior Goddess and just came back from another cycle of Dissidia. Noctis is my husband and we got two kids, the girl and the boy. My poor little precious She smile eventually, if that so i'll remember little by little again soon, cosmos will always granted our memory back as the gift for our victory for defeating her nemesis. She then felt so tired, so she fall asleep into Noctis arms as he carried her inside their Palace gently. Noctis didn't just warp to their bedroom because he love to take a time with her, with her warm body against his, it is calmed him, her warmness is soothing, he felt so incredibly happy that she is with him for now and not with her Dissidia group and fighting evil named chaos. He didn't like the fact that Lightning was actually surrounded by the hot guys in Dissidia. Amazingly eventhough Cosmos took the warrior memories as they landed in Dissidia world but as they returned to their home respectively after every victory cycle, they are given back their memories including the time they were in Dissidia World. They remember what happened to them during in Dssidia and tell the story and that is how Lightning ended up telling everything about her male comrade innocently unable to detect the danger in Noctis eyes as his flames of jealousy burning inside him. He will marked her after that, husband and wife way.

He always play it cool but the realization Lightning was surrounded by the hot guys always feul him making him sitting inside the crystal chamber talking to the Goddess belong to his crystal specifically to Etro. Asking her to talk to Cosmos to let Lightning resign from being a Warrior Goddess or at least he willing to take Lightning place as replacement, but Noctis occasionally received disappointed feed back plus Lightning is also Etro favorite. Cosmos said, to be fair, both of them Etro and her can stop asking Lightning to aid. which is impossible for Etro as Lightning is her only warrior.

*i wish to read more Noctis and Lightning romance fic :)


End file.
